Solos por fin
by Micaela-Olivia
Summary: Tenten tiene un admirador secreto, Nadie sabe quien es, En esta fiesta todo se revelará. NejixTen El summary es malo pero la historia es buena! Lo prometo n.nU TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

Era una mañana de sol, la joven Kunoichi tenten se dirigia al campo de entrenamiento donde van siempre

Hola!! Bueno, este es mi primer fic que me puse a escribir, ya que he leido todos y cada uno de los Fics NejixTen Sin exagerar nnU si ya se, estoy un poco Obsesionada, No soi muy Buena pero aquí les va.

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, si lo hicieran Neji y tenten estarian juntos al igual que Kibe e Ino y Temari se hubiera muerto en los examenes Chunnin.

Era una mañana de sol, la joven Kunoichi tenten se dirigia al campo de entrenamiento donde van siempre. Se detuvo, como todos los dias, frente a la tienda de armas y contó centavo por centavo lo que le faltaba para comprar ese afila Kunais portátil que tanto ansiaba. Siguió su Camino saludando a todas y cada una de las personas.

-Tenten!- sintió una vos atrás de ella

- Disculpa, dejaron esto para ti.- era Ino, quien le traia un ramo de flores enormes, Lilas, sus favoritas

- ¿Quién las manda?- dijo tenten extrañada

-No lo se…estaba encapuchado, solo las compro y me dijo que te las diera.

- Bueno adiós Ino o llegare tarde al entrenamiento.

Caminando con el enorme ramo de flores en el Brazo La Kunoichi pensaba quien podria ser, estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no noto que habia llegado al campo de entrenamiento.

-HOLA BELLA FLOOR!!-Dijo lee- QUE SON ESAS HERMOSAS FLORES QUE TRAES??

-Hola Lee, Neji, Gai-sensei-dijo

-Hola tenten!!-Dijo gay

-hm…-Dijo neji

-No lo se…Ino me dijo que alguien las encargo para mi-dijo levantando las flores. Un pequeño papel se callo de ella, tenten lo agarró y leyo

"Tu opacas con tu belleza a todas estas Flores"

-Parece que tienes un enamorado- Dijo Gay

-Si Igual, a mi me gustan dos

-QUIENEESSS??-Pregunto lee entusiasmado

- ¡¡ El gen-Jutsu y el Tai-Jutsu!! ¡Neji defiendete!- Y le lanzo una Kunai, en ese momento empezo el entrenamiento.

En el Medio dia Tenten seguia esquivando a neji, y viceversa.

Claro que, los dos, pensaban en el ramo de flroes. Tenten, pensaba que Neji, aquella persona que habia estado en su relicario (N/A: Relicario son aquellos collares que habres y puedes poner una foto de alguien adentro) desde….Bueno, desde siempre, No podría haber sido, asi que ¿Quién si? , y Neji sentía algo dentro de si ¿Celos? ¿de que? Su compañera podia tener novio si quería…. A menos que interfiera con su entrenamiento, pero tenten no le importaban esas cosas, es mas, ni siquiera se soltaba el cabello, nadie la habia visto nunca con el cabello suelto, Pero igual no sabia lo que sentia y seguian pensandoi en eso.

La verdad es que Neji y Tenten se habían tirado onda desde la academia, Pero los dos era muy orgullosos para admitir que gustaban del otro, asi que no hacian nada, Tenten lo tenia oculto en un relicario que no le mostraba a nadie y Neji lo ocultaba con su seriedad.

-Muy bien alumnos!-Dijo gay- Suficiente por hoy.

-¿¿como!!- Se asombro tenten- Apenas es el Medio dia

-Si, pero Mañana ustedes tienen una fiesta importante asi que quiero que descansen hoy, Mañana, es el dia de la fiesta.

¿Fiesta? ¿Qué fiesta? Ah! Cierto, Sasuke había vuelto a la Hoja, y a pesar de que sakura lo recibió con un TE ODIO MALDITO EMO BASTARDO Kakashi y los sensei le prepararon una fiesta.

Ahí se despidieron, Neji por su lado, Lee y Gay por el suyo y tenten…Tenten Iba a su casa a dejar las flores y luego a lo de Sakura.

Ellas siempre se juntaban ahí en caso de un evento especial y esta, no era la esepcion.

Toco la puerta de la casa y abrió la misma

-Hola tenten!- dijo amable mente, te estabamos esperando.

Tenten: Arigato.

Pasó hasta el Living donde habia una mesa y las estaban esperando Ino y Hinata

Ino: No se como voy a ir a la fiesta de sasuke Suspiro

Sakura: No se por que tenemos que ir a la fiesta de ese bastardo

Ino: Lo extrañas como una Imbecil y ahora le dices asi?

Sakura: asi es, Lo que me sobra de frente, el lo tiene de estupido!!

Hinata: y-y tu tenten-san ¿Co-como vas a ir a la-la fiesta?

Tenten: No lo se, No me importa, Un pantalón y una remera…Supongo

Pero suponia mal, Por sus amigas estaban mas que locas , Que como iba a ir asi de mal, que no, que si, que vestido ni loca….Conclusion, Todas confundidas.

Sakura: y su vamos a mi terrasa? Ahí hay aire fresco y tal vez pensemos mejor que hacer. Subieron por las escaleras hasta la terrasa, se podia casi toda Konoha desde alli verdad que era Muy hermoso. Asomaron al cabeza y un grupo de shinobios conocidos psaban por ahí.

Naruto: ¿Me pregunto como iran las chicas?

Kiba: Con un pantalón y una remera…y tal vez ino un vestido.

Sasuke: si…Nuestras amigas no tienen fama de ser muy femen….

Y entraron aun bar, Pero las chicas estaban que explotaban ¡¿Qué No eran femeninas?! ¿¡y ellos que sabian!? Estaba decidido esa Misma tarde irian….de compras. Cada una se encamino a su casa quedando verse a las tres en la fuente de la plaza. Eso si, Lo mas femeninas que se les hubiera Ocurrido, Solo por una vez querian ser chicas, No Kunoichis chicas normales que ibvan de compras, Aunque pareciera Loco tenten Le pidió prestada una POLLERA a Sakura. Ella queria estar espectacular. Por la simple razón de que tal vez se encontrara con su admirador.

Sakura: ah! Ino nos contó!

Hinata: ¿Qui-Quien cres que es?

Tenten: No lo se, pero debe ser muy dulce….

Y ahí partieron para sus casas.

A las tres de la tarde en Punto, tenten llegó a la fuente, obviamente ninguna de sus maigas estaba ahí, asi que tubo que esperar, Llevaba puesta la Pllera de shean de Sakura y nuna remera roja con escute en V, y un pequeño bolso donde llevava dinero y un libro, por que suponia que iba a tener que esperar. Tomo su Libro y comenzo desde donde se quedó pasaron unos dies minutos y….

¿?: Tenten?

Ruido de agua. Aparto sus ojos del Libro y no habia nada mas ni nada menos que cuatro chicos adentro de la fuente todos Mojados. Ella rió. Y ayudo a sasuke, Naruto, neji y Kiba a salir de la fuente.

Sasuke: Emm…Hola tenten.

Tenten: Hola sasuke, ¿Cómo estas? Tanto tiempo

Sasuke: Bien supongo….

Tenten: difícil matar a Orochimaru?

Sasuke: Trabajo de todos los dias

Y rieron, exepto Neji claro, ¿desde cuando a tenten le daba por usar Pollera? Ni el lo sabia.

¿?: Tenten lamento haberte echo esper…rar….

Dijo sakura, que venia vestida con un vestido corto de verano azul oscuro y un bolcito.

Sakura: Hola Kiba! Naruto! Neji-sama, Baka-Kun…

Sasuke: se puede saber que te pasa?

Sakura: me caes mal es todo

Sasuke: si claro, la que intentó detenerme,….

Sakura: La misma! Bastardo, baka emo….!!

Sasuke: Fresa, Nerd, Debil,Dobe….!!

Gotita general.

Ino: Ya Podemos irnos!!

Ino Y Hinata llegaban juntas, ino tenia una calza blanca y una remera rosada que decia "i'm always in fashion" y Hinata una pollera marrón tableada y una remera azul.

Las cuatro chicas estaban esplendorosas o como en argentina se dice "Cuatro mujeres fatales" Los chicos estaban boquiabiertos.

Hinata: Me-Mejor nos vamos

Sakura: Chicos, Bakasuke

Ino: adios…

Tenten: Nos vemos en la fiesta.

Y dejaron a todos con la boca abierta, y caras te interrogación... y una mueca seria por parte de Neji.

Fin del capitulo 1.


	2. ¡¡De compras se ha dicho!

Cap dos

Hola de nuevo!! Me gustaria decir que el segundo capitulo es mejor que el primero pero repito, No soi buena con esto :P. una aclaracion, la pareja es nejiten pero tambien hay sasusaku, esperen y verán.  
Reviews por favor!! Eso me inspira!! :P en fin aquí va el capitulo.

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, si lo hiceran, Neji y Tenten estarian juntos, al igual que Hinata y Naruto y Sakura ya habría matado a Karin

Las cuatro caminaban por el centro mirando toda vidriera, hasta que encontraron un lugar de vestidos. Vestidos a los costados, adelante, Atrás ¡¡Por todas partes!! La primera en encontrar algo que le gustó fue ino, vio un vestido negro, sin tirantes que tenia dibujada una flor con mostacillas doradas todo un vestido hermoso. Pero, como ino, donde pone el Ojo pone la bala, el vestido costaba 100.000 así que se olvidaron de el. Luego Hinata encontró el vestido que le gustaba… sin duda hermoso, blanco, lleno de volados en la parte inferior. Se lo compró sin esperar y siguió ayudando a sus amigas. La siguiente en encontrar vestido fue ino de nuevo. Esta vez era muy bonito y entraba en su presupuesto. Un vestido amarrillo de mangas a los lados largo hasta las rodillas bien al estilo "La bella durmiente".

Quedaban dos chicas sin vestido: Sakura y Tenten. Veían muchos vestidos pero ninguno era de su agrado. Finalmente Sakura encontró uno a su gusto. Un vestido rojo de mangas cortas y largo hasta las rodillas, simple pero poderoso, por que tenía cierto escote de un lado del vestido bastante provocador. Se lo probó y lo compró de inmediato. Ahora solo faltaba tenten… ¿y ella? Aun no encontraba vestido.

Tenten: Nunca encontraré un vestido que me guste

Ino: anda, si lo harás, solo hay que seguir buscando.  
Tenten: pero ya son la seis!! Y aún no encuentro nada. Dijo sentándose en una de las banquetas que había en la tienda.

Sakura: emm…chicas…

Ino: Levanta ese ánimo!!  
Sakura: …chicas…  
Hinata: ci-cierto tenten No te aflijas.  
Sakura: chicas!  
Tenten: pero no hay nada me que guste!  
Sakura: CHICAS!!  
Sakura las calló a todas  
Sakura: ahora que tengo su atención, tenten mira el vestido sobre el que te sentaste.  
Eso si era un nuevo descubrimiento, tenten se había sentado sobre el vestido mas hermoso que se hubieran imaginado. Violeta, hasta la rodilla, se agarraba por el cuello (N/A: Al estilo de los vestidos chinos), Era completamente hermoso. Tenten fue directo al mostrador a probárselo y le quedaba genial, además sakura le iba a prestar unos zapatos que según ella hacían juego.  
Salieron del lugar completamente felices pero antes de Dividirse cada una a su casa pasó algo sorprendente:  
chica: Señorita!! – la chica del local paró jadeando en frente de ellas  
Sakura: a quien busca??

Chica: a la señorita que compró el vestido violeta  
tenten se adelanto: si, que desea?

Chica: un joven a dejado esto para usted.

Ella le extendió una carta.  
Sakura: como era ese joven??

Chica: me temo que no repare en su cara, lo siento. Y con ese comentario se retiró.  
Todas estaban expectantes a ver lo que decía la carta. Tenten la abrió con cuidado, decía:  
"tus palabras son serenatas para mi  
tus movimientos me dejan impactado  
tal vez algún día se atreva

A dar la cara este enamorado"

Suspiro general de "Ohhh" (N/A: como cuando vez algo adorable)

Ino: que suerte tienes!  
Hinata: es hermo-hermoso lo que te ha escrito.  
tenten: si…  
Sakura: bueno señoritas es hora de dividirnos

Y después de un par de saludos se fueron.

Tenten iba caminando sola por las oscuras calles pensando quien era su admirador secetro "a Neji lo descarto…Lastima que lo descarto" pensó "Luego esta lee…pero el esta loquito por aquella chica de la arena, tal vez…" su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, por eso se asustó cuando una mano le toco el hombro.

Tenten: AHHH!!  
¿?: hmn…  
Tenten: sos vos Neji… Que susto!!  
Neji: tenten, no deberías estar sola a estar horas.  
Tenten: a penas y son las 7.  
Neji: pero tu casa queda lejos y esta oscuro, deja, te acompaño.

Caminaron en silencio un rato hasta que…

Neji: Por que estas vestida así? Preguntó neji  
Tenten: que? Acaso no te gusta?  
Neji: hmn…  
Tenten: Neji, tu sabes que hmn no es una palabra cierto??  
Neji la miró extrañado, pero un tubo tiempo de contestar por que habían llegado a la casa de tenten.  
tenten: etto…gracias por acompañarme- y le regalo una de sus sonrisas  
Neji se acercó mas a ella, sus cuerpos estaban casi pegados, tenten estaba en shock, que..que estaba pasando? Neji puso su cara cerca del oído de tenten y dijo:  
"De nada" y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Ella se quedó así por un rato, hasta que entró a su casa, ¿Qué había sido eso?

No podía creer lo que había hecho, el, el genio hyuuga, se había dejado llevar por…¡¡POR UNA FALDA!! Iba saltando de techo en techo si no llegaba a la cena a horario hiashi lo mataría. Pero unas calles antes de llegar a la mansión se detuvo delante de una joyería, no por que hubiera algo interesante que ver, si no por que unos shinobis lo habían llamado.  
Naruto: Hola neji-Tebayyo!  
Neji: que quieren?  
Sasuke: pregúntale a Kiba…  
Kiba: hey, nos han contado que tienes competencia  
Neji: ¿Qué clase de competencia?  
Kiba: no te hagas el tonto, sabemos que te gusta tenten y que ella ahora tiene un admirador secreto.

Neji: a mi no me gusta tenten-dijo- "y si así fuera que te importa" – Pensó


	3. La fiesta, el inicio

Hola

Hola!! Lamento el retraso, es que estuve con muchos examenes y materias Bajas y Bueno, ya sabrán. El último Review Me insipiró, Les aviso que si creo que nadie lee mi historia no la voi a seguir por que me baja el auto estima. POR FAVOR Reviews! pone una carita adorable Bueno, este cap es mas largo para compensar n.n Que lo disfruten.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no Neji Hubiera sido todo mio!!

La fiesta, Inicio

Tenten abrió sus ojos lentamente y miró su reloj. Las 6 se suponia que hoy no tenia entrenamiento pero la fiesta era a las 8 Pm ¿Qué se supone que haga hasta entonces? Había decidido ir a buscar a sakura y luego entrenar un rato con ella. Cuando sasuke se fue de la aldea, ella necesitó fuerza para olvidarlo, asi que todas las chicas se turnaban para no dejarala sola. En ese tiempo todas se había vuelto grandes amigas.

Se levanto y tomó un baño se vistió, hiso su mochila y partío. 7:15 estaba tocando a la puerta de sakura, le abrió y fueron caminando hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

Sakura: y?

Tenten: y que?

Sakura: recibiste mas cartas de tu admirador??

Tenten: no, supongo que el si duerme durante las mañanas.

Sakura: Jajaja, es cierto que es temprano…

Tenten: a mi me gustan las mañanas- dijo saludando a las personas de la aldea.

Sakura:¿? Encerio por que?  
Tenten: Por que todo empieza, hay olores a pan recien horneado, abren las florerias y negocios y se puede ver las armas que estarán a la venta- diciendo esto dio un giro y caminaba hacia atrás- ademas-prosiguió- tengo entrenamiento en las mañanas y me gusta entrenar

Sakura: puedo interpretar dos cosas por ello

Tenten: que cosas??- dijo divertida

Sakura: que eres una Kunoichi aplicada o…

Tenten: o…?

Sakura: que estas enamorada.

Eso ultimo hiso que tenten entrara en tal estado de shock que se chocó con alguien que venía caminando, asi que los dos quedaron tirados en el piso

Tenten: Gomen, no veia por donde iba.

¿?: yo tambien tuve la culpa

Una vos familiar

Tenten: Kankuro?  
Kankuro: como estas tenten??

Tenten: Mui bien ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Kankuro: Nos invitaron a la fiesta para sasuke, quiero decir, a mis hermanos y a mi.

Tenten: que genial!  
Sakura: lamento interrumpir pero debemos entrenar

Tenten: cierto! Nos vemos en la noche Kankuro!!  
Kankuro: seguro allí estaré- dijo esto corriendo y se chocó con un bote de basura

Las chicas se fueron riendo al campo de entrenamiento.

Luego de horas y horas de entrenamiento se volvió el medio dia, y cuando estaban a punto de terminar aparecieron un par de ninjas que parecian de la aldea de la niebla que llevaban el gran pergamino de Konoha bajo el brazo, sasuke, naruto, kakashi, tsunade, neji y lee iban tras ellos pero no los alcanzaban. Sakura miró a tenten y supieron lo que harían.

Tenten: "Hace mucho que no uso esta tecnica"-Pensó, Apollo pergaminos en el piso y grito- ¡¡Dragones gemelos ascendentes!!  
El lugar se llenó de humo y armas volando, los chicos se detuvieron y una vez que el humo se dispersó vieron a los dos ninjas atrapados por sus compañeras.

Mientras se los llevaban, las chicas se quedaron hablando con sus compañeros:

Lee: sakura mi flor de juventud y tenten hermosa flor, ¡¡Lo hicieron excelente!!

Tenten: Je… Gracias lee.

Sasuke: No deberían haber actuado sin permiso.

Sakura: Hay sasuke, debes relajarte, ademas no te preocupes ahora soy una chica fuerte- le pego en la mejilla…¿o lo acaricio? - Me ato los zapatos yo solita.

Hubo risas ante ese comentario, y todos fueron a almorzar juntos para celebrar que la misión habia sido completada con éxito. ¿A dónde? Pues a Ichiraku, ¿A dónde mas si alli estaba naruto?

Cada uno se pidió un plato de humeante ramen, por que, aunque hacia calor, seguia siendo una comida deliciosa para estar entre compañeros. Mientras todos Hablaban y comían Ayame se acerca a Tenten y le dice:

Ayame: tenten?

Tenten: Si Ayame??

Ayame: Un hombre dejó un regalo para tí.

Extendió en los brazos un pequeño osito de Peluche.

Naruto: asi que de verdad tienes un admirador secreto.

Sakura: Naruto!!- le pegó en la cabeza- Eres un descarado.

Y así terminaron de comer al estilo 2 de la tarde (N/A: Aquí en Argentina la gente se queda hablando mucho rato…verán cosas de muhcas culturas mescladas en el fic).

Sakura acompañó a tenten a su casa a buscar su vestido, de allí fueron a lo de hinata a buscarla a ella, y por último a la casa de sakura a buscar su vestido y di ahí fueron, finalmente a lo de Ino a preparasrse. Se podía decir que ino era la persona con mas Maquillaje en el Mundo, No sabían como lo hacía pero teniendo tantos maquillajes que no usaba…sería poir que todo el mundo creía que si. Las chicas, Iban de un lado a otro peinandose y arreglandose para salir, Sakura se Peinaba, Ino se colocaba los zapatos, Hinata se ponía algo de brillo y tenten…ella simplemente se miraba al espejo.

Tenten: Nunca había estado tan bonita en toda mi vida

Sakura: Te vez realmente Linda.

Ino: Están todas listas?  
Hinata: Si pero falta mucho para la fiesta… son las 18:30…

Sakura: y si jugamos una ronda de confeciones??

Tenten: Ronda de confeciones?  
Sakura: si verás, empezando por Ino, todas debemos Decir algo que nadie sepa acerca nuestro. Muy bien Ino-cerda, comienza.

Ino: emm…bueno…yo…etto… Bueno a mi me gusta mucho un chico…

Sakura: que novedad nos sacamos la duda de si eres lesviana…

Ino: CALLATE FRENTE DE MARQUESINA!! No terminé de hablar ¬.¬, quiero decir, el chico que me gusta es…

Suspenso…

Suspenso que hace alusión al otro suspenso…

Suspenso muy Molesto…

Todas: QUIEN??

Ino: Kiba!

Hinata: en serio??

Ino: si por que?

Hinata: No…pos… Nada…

Pero era algo, algo muy grande, a Kiba le gustaba Ino desde hace muuucho tiempo, pero nunca se había animado a decir nada por miedo a el rechazo.

Ino: Bien tenten tu sigues…

Tenten: Es que yo no guardo secretos-Mintió

Ino: entonces confiesa que te gusta Neji de una vez por todas

Tenten: A mi NO me gusta Neji!!

Sakura: Admítelo!!

Tenten: chicas, paso una hora!! Nos quedan 20 Minutos!! Corramos!!

Y asi salieron despavoridas para llegar a tiempo a la fiesta, y tambien tenten se salvó de decir que le gustaba el amor de su vida.

En la Fiesta Los chicos que ya habían llegado charlaban entre ellos. El salón era grande, había un mesa para comer sushi y otras cosas, un DJ que ponía buena musica y Mesas para sentarse. Muy entretenidos Tsunade bailaba al ritmo de la Música por que, Aparentemente, Ya había tomado bastante sake. Nadie se preparó para lo que venía, de repente se abrió la puerta, y entraron las 4 Kunoichis entraron esplendorosas en el salón dejando impactados a todas las personas, Nunca habían estado tan Bonitas, ¿Qué no eran femeninas? ¿y ellos que sabían?

Esta Historia continuará.


	4. La fiesta, verdad, consecuencia o beso?

LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Prometo no hacer esto nunca nunca más!!! Ahora mismo me pongo a escribir mas capítulos para que tengan para leer una semana entera! De nuevo, perdón, y que disfruten este capítulo.

Los personajes de Naruto, por desgracia, no me pertenecen.

El Salón donde se celebraba la fiesta era realmente elegante. Las paredes blancas con cortinas rosadas, mesas llenas de comida y un Dj que pasaba buena música. A un lado habia sillas y al costado de eso, un escenario pero no parecía que iba a usarse.  
Las chicas estaban encantadas, estaban perfectas y el salón era muy hermoso. A ellas se acercaron sus amigos que ya habían ingresado en el lugar.

Lee: Flores llenas de Juventud!! Se ven LINDISIMAS!!- Lee llevaba puesto un traje negro como todos los demás.

Naruto: wow si…se ven lindas en serio.

Kiba miró a Ino como si fuera la primera ves… se veía igual de linda que todos los días, ojala el fuera lo suficientemente valiente como para declarársele.

Pero el más anonadado de todos era Neji, como podía ser que SU tenten estuviera tan Linda? Un momento, ella no era suya, no tenía un título de propiedad o algo parecido, solo que era tan linda…Y si, tenía que admitirlo la única chica capas de volverlo loco en toda Konoha era ella. Tan especial y dedicada, fuerte y aún así femenina, era como la mujer perfecta para el.

Neji: tenten estas…hermosa.-dijo este haciendo que la piel de la chica se ponga como la de un tomate.

Tenten: Pues…Muchas gracias Neji, tú también te ves Muy bien.

Y se quedaron allí, mirándose, las miradas color Luna y color almendra, se cruzaron, acercándose cada vez mas.

Ahora estaban tan cerca que podían sentir como sus alientos se mezclaban…pero nunca los dejaban solos, siempre tenía que haber alguna interrupción y esta vez, fue producida por un lee borracho que se cruzo entre los dos:  
Lee: que el poder de *Hip* la *Hip* juventud este en ustedes.

Hubo una gran gotita por parte de los compañeros.

Tenten: a veces creo que los únicos normales en el equipo somos tú y yo.

Neji: hmp…tienes razón.

Y así fue pasando la noche, pero separados, supusieron que esa interrupción de Lee los había distanciado por toda noche. ¿Cómo harían ahora para juntarse otra vez? Ni ellos lo sabían. Las horas pasaban, el baile, la música…en eso mientras sakura, ino y Tenten hablaban se acercaron kankuro y gaara a verlas.

Tenten: Gaara! Kankuro! Como están?

Kankuro: Muy bien, Felices de visitar a nuestros amigos en Konoha.

Sakura: siempre me pregunté por que Temari venia tanto y ustedes no con ella.

Gaara: ò.ó mpf…

Kankuro: Gaara! No seas celoso! Lo que pasa es que creemos que tiene algo con el joven Shikamaru, pero no estamos seguros.

Sakura: vamos! No seas un hermano celoso, Temari tiene derecho a tener un novio.

Gaara: y tu me lo confirmas, lo asesinaré.

Tenten: gaara, digo, señor! No te pongas así! Solo fue un beso!- tenten cerró su boca rápidamente

Gaara: ahora si, definitivamente, lo mato.

Kankuro: si tú lo matas, ella te va a regañar.

Gaara cerró la boca miró a su hermano con desprecio y se fue caminando para el otro lado.

Tenten: creo que metí la pata.

Kankuro: no te hagas drama, ya se le pasara.

Tenten: kankuro, tu tienes alguna chica que te guste?

Kankuro: …pues…si, hay una chica que me gusta…

Tenten: quien?! Quien?!

Kankuro: pues…

Y no se pudieron ver más a la cara. No por que kankuro haya dicho algo malo, o por que tenten desapareció. Si no por que se había cortado la luz. Se escuchó la vos de Tsunade,

Tsunade: tenemos ligeros problemas técnicos, hasta entonces cada uno tome una vela y esperen.

Los shinobis tomaron tres velas y se sentaron en círculo. Hablaban poco pero la mayoría se aburría.

Naruto: hey! Chicos, y si jugamos a verdad, consecuencia o beso-tebayyo?

Hubo un barullo, pero todos se sentaron en el piso en una pequeña ronda, Naruto le quitó a Lee la botella que tenia entre las manos, y la giró, fue el turno de Ino.

Naruto: Ino, Verdad consecuencia o beso?

Ino lo pensó y contestó: beso.

Tenten le susurró algo en el oído a Naruto, Ino temió por su vida, cuando jugaban siempre ponían prendas como, besar un tacho de basura o algo así pero…, la mirada de tenten no le gustaba, No le gustaba nada.

Naruto: Ino-chan, Besa a Kiba.

El corazón se le paró, pero simulo nada, se acerco a kiba y le dio un beso en los labios, para sorpresa de todos (y más de ino) cuando ella se separó, el dijo:

- Ino, me gustas mucho.

- y..Y tú a mí.

Ino se hizo espacio al lado de kiba, y tiró, calló en kankuro, completamente roja, dijo:

Ino: verdad, consecuencia o beso?

Kankuro: verdad

Ino: ¿Quién es la chica que te gusta?

Kankuro suspiró: bueno… supongo que se iba a enterar de todos modos… tenten?

Ella miró con estupefacción y sorpresa

Kankuro: Yo soy tu admirador secreto.

Tenten se llevó una mano a la boca, no sabia que decir, o mejor dicho, no quería hablar, a ella le gustaba neji y no quería romperle el corazón a kankuro.

Por su parte Neji ardía en ira, ¿entonces el admirador de tenten era el? Que se creía que era???

El silencio se apoderó de la sala, entonces tenten tomó su relicario entre sus delicados y finos dedos, todo el mundo se moría de ganas de saber aquella respuesta, ¿Quién estaba allí adentro en el corazón de tenten? Pero lo que no se esperaban era lo que paso después.

Neji: Bueno, ya que estamos, voy a decirte algo- miró a tenten fuertemente a los ojos- Tu me gustas mucho.

La sorpresa se unió a todos los presentes, tenían suerte de que la gente mayor estuviera lejos, Sakura se quedó sorprendidísima, esto parecía una telenovela, faltaba que empezaran a reclamar a tenten como un objeto "es mía" "no es mía" y así, luego deseó no haberlo pensado.

Kankuro: Tenten, dile a Neji tu respuesta, que me parece ya obvia.

Neji: ¿Qué? Tú crees que te va a elegir a ti, sobre mí?

Kankuro: por supuesto tenten no es ninguna tonta.

Neji: claro, por eso me escogerá – y se levantó, kankuro hizo lo mismo.

Kakuro: apártate genio, ella es mía.

Neji: Estas equivocado ella…

Tenten: SE CALLAN LOS DOS!!!!!!!

El mundo miró anonadado como tenten para con la cabeza gacha había gritado, en una mano sostenía el relicario que ya no tenia puesto, y la otra serrada en forma de puño.

Temblaba, completamente triste y enojada.

Triste por que dos amigos suyos se estaban peleando y no quería lastimar a nadie, y enojada por que ellos no eran nadie como para tratarla como un objeto. Levantó la cabeza, lluvias de gotas saladas resbalaban por su mejilla, se pudo escuchar un grito de sorpresa por parte de algunos, ella no era de las chicas que lloraran con facilidad. Se limpió los ojos, y miró enojada a los dos chicos:

Tenten: Kankuro, tu no me gustas eres solo mi amigo, lamento esto- Neji esbozó una sonrisa triunfante- No tan rápido, tu Neji Hyuuga, Me gustabas ME GUS-TA-BAS, ¿Se creen geniales como para tratarme como un objeto? Pues bien! Se quedaron sin juguete!

Y lanzando el relicario por los aires, mientras mas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, se fue corriendo de aquel lugar.

Las chicas se levantaron rápido y la siguieron al baño. Nunca dejarían que alguna se valla así sin compañía.

Todos los chicos boquiabiertos se quedaron sin habla, Neji tomó entre sus manos el relicario y lo abrió. Al ver su rostro en el, pensó que hubiera sido mejor callarse… y en ese momento, volvió la luz.

Esta historia continuará.


	5. Se fué la tormenta pero las nubes siguen

Bueno, hise este capítulo que espero les guste n.n la verdad me esfrozé mucho y ahora (si me dejan reviews y se que les gusta) pondré capitulos mas seguido. Bueno, si les gusta dejen reviews y la sigo, si creen que no deberia seguirla no dejen reviews…Lo entenderé n.n

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen.

Pronto las chicas llegaron al baño, tenten mirandose al espejo, hablaba sola y se lavaba la cara.

Ino: Tenten-chan? Te encuentras bien?

Tenten: que si me encuentro bien? CLARO QUE NO!!!!!!!!

Hinata: bueno tenten, no te pongas asi…

Tenten: gomen, gomen… es que no puedo creerlo…y encima Neji dice que le gusto justo en este momento!!!!! Genio le decían ¬¬

Sakura: No seas dura con ellos, es duro expresar tus sentimientos…y es mas duro aún ser rechazado… te lo dice alguien con experiencia- sakura agachó la cabeza.

Tenten: Oh no sakura- Se acercó y la abrazó- No te pongas mal por tonteras mias – se separó y reiteró- Ninguna tiene por que ponerse mal..

Hinata: y ahora que piensas hacer??

Tenten: regresar a la fiesta!! ¿Qué otra cosa haría?

Ino: y que? Harás como si no hubiera pasado nada?

Tenten: exacto! Por que debería afectarme algo que ellos digan? No, ya que regresó la luz, saldré y nos divertiremos, pero ino tu ve con Kiba

Ino: …

Tenten: ánimo! No nos molesta!!

Ino asintió y salió del baño. Tenten, Hinata y Sakura salieron tomadas del braso, el DJ volvió a pasar buena música, asi que se pusieron a bailar. Para sopresa de todos. Pero era la idea que ella tenia, si pensaban que se iba a pasar la noche amargada, no la conocían, no se iba a poner a llorar y menos por un chico.

Pero algo que no tomo en cuenta era cuanto le empezó a doler la cabeza, se empezó a marear, todo el mundo le daba vueltas, miró el zake que tenía en la mano…ese no era su baso.. ¡¡ ese baso era de Tsunade!! Tenia algo adentro, mareada y seguida por las miradas preocupadas de sakura y Hinata se fue a sentar, estaba por ver que era eso que tenia el baso cuando…:

Naruto: Hinata… te… bueno me preguntaba si vos…¿qusieras bailar conmigo?

Hinata completamente roja, miró a tenten

Tenten: No necesitas mi permiso- susurró en un tono casi inaudible.

Hinata asentó con la cabeza y casi se derrite por aquella sonrisa que le dedicaba el rubio mientras le tomaba la mano y se la llevaba a la pista.

Tenten metió una mano adentro del baso y quitó algo blanco, la textura era extraña pero las dos supieron exactamente que era

Sakura: eso es….

Tenten: … Una droga.

Sakura: tenten!!! Tomaste esa droga, quédate aquí mientras voy a avisarle a Tsunade.

Tenten no atinó a responder, mientras Sakura se iba, todo le daba vueltas, pudo ver a kankuro bailando, tks.. Bastardo, ¿no estaba ni un poco abatido? Ella misma se sentía mal, mas allá de la droga. Buscó a Neji entre la gente pero no lo vió, de pronto se sintió estúpida, habia rechazado al hombre de sus sueños.

Enseguida todo se volvió borroso, no veia nada, solo humo, sintió algo duro en la espalda, ¿acaso se habia caido? Estaba tirada en el piso, pudo ver como una batalla se desarollaba allí se paró visualizó como unos ninjas trataban de matar tsunade y a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. Se acercó un ninja se acercaba a ella…y no recordaba mas, se desmalló, debió ser acausa de la droga que habia ingerido. Y soñó, un sueño, ella y Neji caminando por una pradera verde y hermosa, pero cuando Neji la estaba por besar, aparecía Kankuro diciendo "No puedo creer que me hagas esto, creí que eramos amigos" y se esfumaba. Trataba de ver a Neji pero el tambien se había ido, se sentia mareada, caminaba para atrás y caia en un poso sin fondo… y ahí se despertó.

Ya no estaba en la fiesta, estaba en el hospital de konoha, pudo ver que el vestido estaba todo rasgado y sucio, trató de pararse, pero solo se sentó se sentia debil…y hambrienta.

- Tsunade-sama!! Despertó!!- escuchó que gritaba una enfermera.

Vió como entraban en la sala, Tsunade, sakura, shizune, Lee y Hinata.

Tsunade: tenten, debo darte las gracias, si no hubieras tomado mi baso, esos ninjas de la aldea de la niebla nos hubieran masacrado.

Tenten: pero, que pasó?

Sakura: unos ninjas trataron de matar a Hokague-sama, pero no lo consiguieron.

Tenten: y por que estoy aquí?

Shizune: esa droga era muy peligrosa, te hicimos un lavado de estómago.

Tenten: pero, me desmayé, y un ninja venía directo a atacarme y..!!!

Sakura: Tenten, mira a un lado- dijo señalando a un costado.

Ella se dio vuelta y vió nada mas y nada menos, al genio hyuuga acostado en la cama siguiente a la de ella. Se encontraba con los brazos vendados, dormía pero estaba destapado de la cintura para arriba, tambien tenia una venda en todo el torso:

Tenten: Pero que…!?!?!

Lee: Bueno lo que pasó fue…

[Flash Back]

Los ninjas se resignaron a salir, el ninja que habia corrido hacia tenten se fue al ver que estaba desmallada. El resto, habia plantado gas lacrimógeno, y se fueron en una retirada rápida.

Ya afuera:

Sakura: y tenten??- preguntó alarmada.

Kankuro: No estaba con vos?

Sakura: la deje cuando fui a avisarle a tsunade y…

Tarde, neji ya había salido a buscarla en medio de todos esos gases. Cuando salió, la tenia en brazos, que estaban llenos de sangre, y una herida en el estómago, hechas por aquel ninja que aun no se habia retirado…claro que lo venció pero como cuidaba a tenten, no pudo tener el mismo cuidado.

[Fin Del Flash Back]´

Tenten: ahh…

Tsunade: te dejaremos para que descanses.

Todos se fueron menos sakura que dijo una cosa a tenten:

Sakura: tenten, si yo fuera vos, no dejaría ir a Neji por mucho tiempo.

Tenten se quedó pensante… le dolía la cabeza, la pansa… pensó en pararse pero un dolor punsante en el estómago se lo impidió. Algo le decia que estaria ahí un buen rato.

-------------------------------------------------

Se despertó sintiendose mucho mejor, hechó un vistaso a la cama de al lado... Vacia. Se lo imaginó, miró el reloj de la pared, las 5 de la tarde, había dormido lo suficiente. Se levantó, ya se sentía muchisimo mejor.

Enfermera: Señorita, debe acostarse!

Tenten: tsunade lo entenderá, adios.

Dio un salto por la ventana y se dirigió a su casa. Iba a quemar ese estúpido y ridículo vestido que estaba sucio y roto, y encima no había servido para nada. Todo lo posible, iba a hacer todo lo posible para olvidar esa noche, y esconder ese recuerdo en el lugar mas recóndito y oscuro de su mente.

Pero cuando estaba llegando a su casa lo vió, ¿es que nunca se iba a acabar? Quería estar sola! No era tan difícil de entender. Pero allí estaba el, parado en la puerta, lo que quería decir que iba tener que hablar si o si. Se apuró, mientras mas rápido se acabara, mejor.

Tenten: Kankuro…

Kankuro: Hola tenten, ¿ya te sientes mejor?

Tenten: si- hiso un amague de abrir la puerta pero no lo consiguió y suspiró- que quieres?

Kankuro: Como si no lo supieras…tenten yo te amo y..

Tenten: me amas? Que me amas? Perfecto! Entonces por que fue neji el que me salvó eh?

Kankuro: eso no tiene nada que ver.

Tenten: Mira, yo ya te lo dije ayer, además soy una shinobi, no estoy interesada en…

Kankuro: pero tenten! Yo puedo ser diferente!

Tenten: diferente? Mirá no se por quien me tomas pero…

Kankuro: no te tomo por nadie! Yo solo queria..- se acercó a tenten tomándola por la cadera- quería que me aceptaras.

Y junto sus labios con los de ella. Y ella? Hervía de ira!!trató de separarse, pero kankuro hacia mas fuerza, entonces se olló unas hojas que se movian, tenten lo pensó un momento…ESE DEBIA SER NEJI!! Ahora si que kankuro moriría, por lo que puso sus manos sobre su pecho y…

Esta historia continuará.


	6. Siempre hay una respuesta

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Les gusta!! Encerio les gusta! Quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores por seguir esta historia. Y a los que no la siguieron pero la leen ahora tambien! No puedo creerlo, prometo hacer mas fics apenas termine este… Pero no crean que se salvaron del suspenso! Tardaré un poco mas en subir el proximo Matta ne!

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen.

[…] …Por lo que puso sus manos sobre su pecho y con todas sus fuerzas lo empujó para que se apartara. El rebotó contra la puerta de la casa y volvió a sostener el equilibrio.

Tenten: ¡¡¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME GUSTAS NINJA DE PACOTILLA!!!- vió la cara de desepcion de kankuro y trató de suavisar las cosas- Escucha Kankuro tu eres un ninja muy fuerte y una persona muy buena, eres perfecto…Pero no perfecto para mi.

Kankuro vio los ojos almendra de aquella castaña, tal vez tuviera razón, tal vez el estaba exagerando un poco las cosas… además el solo quería verla feliz, por mas que fuera con otro hombre (N/A: ven! Es bueno! No lo maten! xD). La tomó por un hombro, se sentia tan suave su piel, quiso estar allí con ella por siempre… pero sabía que si no hablaba prontó Tenten escaparía.

Kankuro: de acuerdo- y le dedicó una sonrisa

Tenten: No! No me vengas con… ¿de acuerdo?

Kankuro: si anda, ve por neji.

Tenten: Quien eres y que hiciste con mi amigo kankuro!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Kankuro rió: bueno ya que no me quieres…¿no tendrás el número de sakura?

Tenten: pero que rápido te recuperas!

Y rieron, no una risa forzada, una risa normal una de esas risas que hacen que todo valga la pena, al fin, un problema se había solucionado era momento de seguir por aquel otro problema.

Tenten: oye, kankuro, crees que pueda entrar a mi casa?

Kankuro: ah si!!! Obvio, lo lamento, de todos modos Gaara me debe estar esperando para matar al nara.

Tenten: Kankuro!!

Kankuro: era un chiste!! Jajaja nos vemos! – y se fue saltando por los árboles y dedicandole una sonrisa…pero se tropesó y se dio contra un árbol.

-Jajajaja- rió tenten y entró a la casa.

Ahora si, estaba sola, lo primero que hiso, abrió la ducha y se bañó con agua caliente. Se quedó allí un rato, solo escuchaba el agua que caía, era muy relajante. Salió del baño se vistió con su ropa normal (que dio gracias a dios por que ¡¡eran tan comodas!!). tomó el vestido y lo tiró a la basura. Estúpida fiesta, ahora iba a tener que ir por toda konoha buscando a neji para decirle que le quería…y tembló de solo pensar en eso. Después de lo que le había dicho ayer iba a tener que redimirlo de algún modo.

"Me gustabas, ME GUS-TA-BAS"

Esa frase, esa estúpida frase, como la odiaba, ¿Por qué había actuado sin pensar, se sentía una tonta, pero no le quedaba otra, ella bien sabia que era una kunoichi testaruda y no iba a dejar que se le escapara el amor de su vida. Con mucha bronca de si misma partió en busca del genio…y no lo encontró. Lo unico que le podía ser peor que eso era…Nada nada podia ser peor. Se sentó en la fuente del parque de konoha (N/A: la misma del cap 2). Estupido neji, estúpido kankuro, estúpido amor, estúpidos ninjas por haber atacado, estúpida ella, estupido mundo…

Sasuke: ¿tenten estas bien?

Estúpido sasuke que la sacaba de sus estúpidos pensamientos.

Tenten: si Sasuke estoy bien.

Sasuke: si "estoy bien" es "estoy horrible" estas bien.

Tenten: Como esperabas que este?

Sasuke: mira tenten, si neji de verdad te quiere te va a perdonar.

Tenten: perdon? Es sasuke uchiha hablandome de sentimientos?

Sasuke: prefieres que me valla?

Tenten: No, No!!! – no estaba de humor como para estar sola- sientate.

Sasuke se sentó a su lado: mira, se que no soy el indicado, y quiero que sepas que cuando volví, estaba dispuesto a confezarle mi amor a sakura…

Tenten: wow!!! Detente ahí!!!!!! ¿tu amor a sakura?

Sasuke suspiró: no te dijo ella lo que pasó el dia que me fui?- tenten asentó con la cabeza- creo que sakura es la unica capas de quererme por quien soy, vengador y todo.

c

Tenten: NO!!!!! Ella te quiere, pero está confundida. Tu te vas de repente dejandola noqueada en un banco, ¿Qué esperabas? Ella sufrió mas que nadie tu partida. Y de verdad te quiere y no importa si cometiste un error…!!!

Sasuke sonrió y terminó la frase: …te va a perdonar

Y ahora todo cobraba sentido, sasuke ya sabia eso, solo la estaba ayudando ella habia respondido su propio problema… desde cuando sasuke era tan genial?? KYAAAAAAAAAA!!! Ahora podía ir y gritar su amor, Neji realmente la quería! El realmente la amaba! Y ella ahora tambien amaba a sasuke por haberle hecho que se diera cuenta!

Tenten: Sasuke!!! Eres el mejor!

Sasuke: gracias, ya lo sabia- y sonrió aún mas- pero que haces aquí? Ve con Neji de una vez!!!

Tenten dio un beso en la mejilla a Sasuke y partió. Ahora era su turno de jugar, iba a buscarlo toda la noche si era necesario, las 7… todavía tenía tiempo… pero se le ocurrió un lugar donde podía estar. La mansión Hyuuga. Corrió por las calles esquivando a la gente, cuando se encontró con algo muy poco deseado.

Había un tumulto de gente que no la dejaba pasar, alzó la vista para ver que era y no se esperó aquello. ¡¡ era Kiba bailando dance dance revolution!! Todos sus amigos estaban allí y nadie le podía ganar, No pudo creer que semejante estupidez le impidiera seguir.

-he! Tenten!- dijo kiba- que te parece si juegas contra el campeón?

Tenten: no gracias! – gritó- ya me causas suficientes problemas.

Kiba: que tienes miedo acaso? No es tan malo perder.

Tenten: hagamos un trato! OIGAN TODOS!- todo el mundo se calló y la miró- si yo le gano a kiba, todos se dispersaran y me dejaran pasar!- hubo una ovacion, tenten pasó entre la gente saludó a sus amigos y vio… a Hinata abrazandose con Naruto. Que feliz le hacia eso, además de que ino miraba de manera tonta a Kiba.

Tenten se paró en la otra plataforma. Kiba puso EXTREM HARD y una cancion re difícil (N/A: quien no juega al dance, imaginese cualquier cosa y el que juega como yo, ya sabe a que cancion me puedo referir).

Empezaron a Bailar, a tenten le pareció facil, es mas se divertía mucho, aunque nunca habia jugado y la cancion se temino, tal vez, demaciado rápido.

Pero ganó, y kiba se quedó con rabia, pero lo aceptó

Kiba: no puedo creer que me ganara un chica- refunfuñó

Tenten: te ganó una chica, Trágatelo. Ahora todo el mundo déjeme pasar!!!!

Todo el mundo le abrió paso, y ella fue corriendo hacia la mansión Hyuuga. Cruzó entra la gente esquivando a los pequeños cuando llegó.

De pronto se sintió intimidada, había estado muchas veces alli pero no se acostumbraba al anorme tamaño de aquella casa. Era como 20 veces la de ella. Tocó timbre, una criada le abrió la puerta, y le indicó como llegar hasta el jardín donde Neji estaba entrenado… entrenando 7:30 de la noche… ese chico era un desquiciado.

Mientras pasaba por los pasillos de aquella enorme mansión vió en una pared, un cuadro que le llamó la atención, una dama hermosa, bueno eso era poco decir, una dama hermosisima, estaba sentada en un jardín de flores de loto…detuvo su carrera para apreciarla con cuidado, el vestido era corto pero lo lucia con mucho porte que podia parecer de gala:

- a mi tambien me gusta- dijo una voz atrás de ella

Tenten: Hiashi-sama!

Hiashi: Neji estaba entrenando en el jardín hasta hace unos momentos.

Tenten: ah si, Neji, Arigato, Hiashi-sama, por cierto, si disculpa mi atrevimiento ¿Quién es la mujer de la pintura?

Hiashi: es…-suspiró- ella es la madre de Neji.

El corazón de dio un vuelco mientras hiashi se alejaba, ¿la madre de Neji? Era realmente hermosa, completamente fuera de serie, si iba a compararla con ella, no sabia que le habia visto Neji a ella. Ella era torpe, testaruda y no muy femenina. Comparada con el cuadro, ella era una bestia que debia esconderse del mundo. Y luego recordó ¡Neji!

Corrió todo lo que pudo, y llegó a la entrada del patio pero lo que vió no se lo había imaginado. Era una visión que nunca había tenido y no quisiera tener nunca mas. Neji, el amor de su vida, su razon de vivir, la razon de correr por todas partes….

Esta historia continuará.


	7. ¿Por que todo me sale mal?

Aquí empieza el cap. Disfrutenlo!

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen…Por desgracia.

Era una visión que nunca había tenido y no quisiera tener nunca mas. Neji, el amor de su vida, su razon de vivir, la razon de correr por todas partes… estaba ahí, allí mismo, como si las palabras de la noche anterior hubieran sido un chiste, como si todo fuera una vil mentira, el estaba abrazando a otra chica.

El corazón se le paró, tampoco era que el estubiera abrazando a cualquiera, la mujer a la que abrazaba tenía cabellos rubios platinados largos y sueltos al viento. No pudo ver sus ojos ya que estaban cerrados, pero su cuerpo esbelto y su delicadesa le dijo que todo lo que Neji había aparentado sentir esos dos días no era mas que una simple mentira. Si tanto la quería no estaría abrazando a esa chica desconocida para ella.

Antes de que Neji pudiera verla, se fue corriendo hasta la habitación de Hinata. Abrió la puerta y vió a hinata sentada en la cama leyendo. Se tiró a su lado enojada consigo misma.

- Te-Tenten Que estás haciendo aquí?- Preguntó Hinata confundida, la ultima vez que la había visto habia sido cuando jugó contra Kiba al Dance Dance revolution…

- Soy una estúpida debil Ninja que muestra demaciados sentimientos!

-Es- Eso no es cierto Te-Tenten!

- Si es! – Dijo tenten- no entendés?? Les dije a Kankuro que me gustaba Neji, por lo que el sabe una debilidad mia que es Neji que lo acabo de ver abrazandose con otra chica!- Respiró- EL AMOR NO EXISTE!

Hinata se estremeció bajo la mirada, tenten se percato de eso…y se sintió estúpida de nuevo.

- oh no Hinata, no me refería a eso… tu y naruto seguro que si sienten amor, pero…es que no sé, tal vez debería cambiarme de equipo o algo…

- de que hablás?- reprochó Hinata- no entiendo como es que Neji estaba abrazando a otra chica.

-Asi como lo escuchas… y era una chica verdaderamente hermosa….

-Mira tenten, No te pongas mal con mi primo, el es un idiota, siempre lo fue y siempre lo será, entonces vete a casa, relajate, mira televisión y nos juntamos mañana en lo de sakura para una noche de chicas, por que, si te pones mal por un idiota vas a estar mal siempre.

Tenten se impreciono ¿y la tímida Hinata? ¿Dónde estaba? naruto ya le estaba afectando o algo, pero le gustaba que dejara de lado a la callada para soltar un poco sus sentimientos. A diferencia de ella… tal vez le convendria cerrar un poco el pico, callar sus sentimientos un tiempo, y concentrarse en otras cosas… ser una mejor ninja y dejar a Neji atrás…Siempre lo había querido y el solo había jugado con ella, definitivamente, ella dejaría de amarlo.

- Hinata…-Suspiró rompiendo aquel silencio que se había generado al embarcarse ella en sus pensamientos- dejaré de amar a Neji.

La cara de sorpresa de Hinata era enorme.

- Estás segura?

- si, ya me cancé de que juegue conmigo como se le cante.

Se abrazaron, y en ese instante alguien abrió la puerta:

- oh! Lo siento señorita hinata debí haber tocado- dijo la criada

- No, está bien, ¿Qué ocurre?

- debe ir a cenar, recuerde que tenemos visitas.

- cierto, ¿te quieres quedar a comer?

- no gracias- respondió tenten- me voy a mi casa.

Y Así tenten salió por la puerta dirigiendose a la salida de aquella casa que desde ahora, le causaba recuerdos dolorosos.

Y luego estaba Hinata. Ella estaba que hervía en ira!. Ahora estaba llendo a avisarle a su primo que estaba la cena, pero tal vez era momento de tirarle la cena por la cabeza. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer eso con los sentimientos de alguien? Decir, te quiero o me gustas no es para jugar, no es una pelea o algo, si fueron celos o un juego o un chiste o como lo quiera llamar él, estaría en serios problemas, asi es, adios a la tímida Hinata, y hola a la feroz, aj! Le iba a romper la cabeza a ese primo suyo!

Una vez en la puerta de la habitación, escucho ruidos, si, su primo se encontraba ya en su habitación. Tocó la puerta, escuchó el permiso para entrar y…

-¡¿Cómo te atrevez a hacerle algo como eso a Tenten?!- Gritó apenas entró

- que? Hacerle que a tenten?- preguntó Neji desconcertado.

- No te hagas el tonto!- Dijo Hinata enojada, su primo no la había visto así, daba algo de miedo… Claro que el no lo demostraba.

- No me hago nada!! Que le hice a Tenten??!?!?!

- Estabas abrazando a esa chica!! Y tenten los vió!

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué chica? Yo nunca abrazé a nadie- Dijo Neji bajando el tono desconcertado.

- ¿Cómo?- Hinata se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se sintió un poco avergonzada- ella te vió en el campo de entrenamiento abrazando a una chica de cabellos rubios.

Ahora a Neji todo le entraba…

- Hinata…¿recuerdas las visitas de hoy?

- Si, nobles de la aldea de la hierba ¿Por qué?

- Esos nobles tienen una hija, y su hija tiende a desmayarse, y por casualidad yo estaba allí, y la "Abrazé" como tu dices para que no callera al piso!!!!!!

-Oh! Gomen..Neji yo..No sabia tenten dijo…

-Hinata-Interrumpió Neji- ¿Qué le importa a tenten lo que yo haga o deje de hacer? Ella tiene a Kankuro.

- Es-estas equivocado- Había empezado a tartamudear- ella sabe que tu la viste, pero, vino a decirte que fue kankuro la que la besó a ella, Tenten aún te ama! Si le explicas seguro entenderá.

- Entonces ya me voy para ahí…- hiso ademán de salir corriendo pero no pudo

- ¿y las visitas?- dijo Hinata- Quédate, sé como solucionarlo.

- Tu tambien te debes quedar- replicó Neji

- Si pero… Shino no- Neji hiso una mueca desconcertado- observá- Hinata puso cara concentrada, de la nada apareció shino dentro de la mansión hyuuga dentro de la habitación de Neji – Neji esto es para emergencias no se lo digas a Nadie, Shino dile a tenten que Neji quiere hablar con ella a las 11 en su campo de entrenamiento regular si?- Shino acentó con la cabeza y se fue.

- ¿Cómo rayos…?- quisó preguntar Neji

- Es SE-CRE-TO- respondió Hinata con una sonrisa pícara mientras se iba (seguida por su primo) a Cenar.

En otro lado de Konoha, una niña de cabello oscuro recojido en dos rodetes caminaba sin rumbo entre los comercios de de su aldea.

¿Olvidarlo? ¿dejar de amarlo? Todas esas frases sonaban muy lejanas para Tenten, esa iba a ser su misión mas difícil, dejar de llorar por un amor no correspondido. Que lejano, que difícil… por que ella… sumisa en sus pensamientos alguien le tocó el hombro…

-ah! Oh, Shino-kun eres tu.- dijo tenten sin darle demaciada importancia al asunto, shino y ella eran buenos amigos, nunca hablaban, pero siempre caminaban juntos en silencio…El silencio con el, era aún mas callado y se podía pensar bien pero… parece que esa no era su intención:

- Tenten-dijo con un tono indiferente- Hinata me mandó a decirte que esperaras a Neji a las 11 en su campo de entrenamiento habitual.

- ¿Qué yo esperara a Neji?

-Eso mismo, tenten, me retiro, suerte.

Y con un PUF tambien le dijo adiós a shino.

Un momento, un momento, si Hinata le había mandado a decir quería decir que había algo mas atrás de ese abrazo…pero ya había tomado una decisión dejar de amar a Neji, y era definitivo. El podía llorar, rogar o lo que sea que hiciesen los genios en estos casos pero ella no lloraria otra vez por el, no, no de nuevo.

Siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo hasta que pasó cerca de un callejón. Escuchó la vos de sakura gritando así que quiso ir a ayudarla…pero luego escuchó la voz de sasuke por lo que se limitó a escuchar la conversación.

-…aquí, eh? Por que me traés? Que quieres?- La voz de sakura sonaba entre enojada y desconcertada

- Me gustaria que me dijeras por que mierda Me tratás asi- cuestionó sasuke.

- Voy a responder tu pregunta con otra mejor ¿Por qué Mierda te importa?

- No respondiste mi pregunta

-Tampoco respondiste la mia.

Hubo un silencio, pudo sentir como los pasos de alguien (supuso sasuke) retumbaban sobre el piso.

- …O mejor dicho- Prosiguió sakura- No sé por que estoy aquí- tenten se cansó de no ver y se subió al techo de la casa y miró desde arriba lo que ocurría, tenia suerte de ser una de las Kunoichis mas sigilosas de Konoha.

- Te puedes quedar tranquila de una vez!?- replico sasuke asercandose a ella.

- No, No me quedaré tranquila, y me voy y si es necesario le romperé la nariz a un Idiota como tú

- Eres una imbésil

- Y tu un testarudo

- Es que no me dejas hablar

- por que solo dices tonterias

-¡Sakura te Amo!

El silencio se prolongo, Tenten no podía ver la cara de shock de sakura pero se la imaginaba, todos los años de su vida esperando esto y ahora…

- ¿Por qué…Por que me lo dices ahora?

- En realidad no estaba seguro…hasta esta tarde, hablando con Tenten- se sorprendió al oír su nombre- Ella estaba triste por lo que le pasa ahora…y si ella esta así por algo como esto, no me quiero imaginar tu cuando yo me fui. Se que no te meresco, y que soy la escoria de la escoria, pero soy capaz de compensarte, sakura, solo dame una oportunidad.

Sorpresivamente, sakura se lanzó a lo brazos de sasuke a un fuerte abrazo:

- No sabes cuanto…cuanto espere por esto.- la voz de sakura decia que estaba llorando- eres un idiota.

Tenten rió por lo bajo hasta en esos momentos sakura lo insultaba, se fue para dejarles momentos a solas.

Ya lejos de allí se estremeció, todas sus amigas tenían una linda historia de amor, y la suya era la única que estaba horrible…Sus pies la traicionaron y la llevaron hasta el campo de entrenamiento… 10:50 en diez minutos Neji llegaria puntual.. y ella no quería que el llegara. Hablar le ponía nerviosa, se sentó contra un árbol ovillandose y acostando la cabeza en sus rodillas. Dejar de amar a Neji Hyuuga… de que tonterias estaba hablando? Quiso agarrar su relicario, pero no lo tenía y se sobresaltó, lo habia tirado en la fiesta y lo habia perdido. Un recuerdo de su madre, el único que le quedaba…fue arrebatado. En realidad perdido. Perdido por ella por ser un idiota:

-¡¡soy una idiota!!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse de ese pesar.

- No lo dudo- respondió una voz masculina.

Ahí estaba el, parado en todo su esplendor, la luz de la luna lo hacía aún mas bello que antes,¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? Ni ella lo sabía.

- iré al grano Tenten, Yo no quise abrazar a esa chica.

- No, tal vez quisite hacer otra cosa pero era menos apropiada para un jardín.- refunfuño tenten parándose

- hmf, Tenten esa era una princesa de la aldea de la hierva y se iba a desmayar por eso la abrazé, para que no se callera

-¿Y por que no le hacías respiración boca a boca tambien?

- No te tomarás enserio nada de lo que diga verdad?- suspiró- Tenten me cuesta bastante admitir que me cuesta tragarme mi orgullo para decir…decirte que te quiero mas que a nada.

-Puedes ir a otra con tus mentiras!-Tenten tiró una kunai pensando que el la esquivaria, pero no fue asi. No fue asi, y se la clavo en el centro del estómago.

- oh por dios!- gritó corriendo y arrodillandose ante el cuerpo herido- Neji, creí que lo esquivarías, oh dios, ¿tenias que elegir hoy para olvidar tus reflejos prodigiosos?.

La niña de ojos almendra vió que el genio perdia mucha sangre a cada minuto el campo estaba lejos del hospital por que lo cargó en su espalda manchandose toda la ropa con sangre:

- ya vamos Neji- Dijo mientras corría- Ya vamos.

Esta Historia continuará

No me mateeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!!!!!! Tardaré en subir el proximo cap por que me voy de vacaciones, se viene el final, espero que lo disfruten como yo, y es un capitulo largo para compensar lo que faltaré. Les dejo mi msn, por si me quieren contactar (de todos modos esta en mi perfil) Micelanaro Hotmail. Com Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado!

Matta ne Wa!


	8. Solos, por fin

Disfruten el capítulo

Los personajes de Naruto No me pertenecen, solo los utilicé para crear esta bonita historia con fin de entretener a unos fantásticos lectores.

Tenten se lamentaba profundamente lo había hecho, es como si acumulara un error tras otro, ¿hay una manera mas completa de arruinar su felicidad? No, imposible. Ahora corría por las calles de Konoha, con el amor de su vida en la espalda, mientras este se desangraba.

Sin parar corrió y corrió, con todas sus fuerzas, con la carga no podía ir muy rápido, pero hizo su mayor esfuerzo mientras susurraba "Neji, resiste, estamos cerca",

Apenas llegó a la clínica vio a Tsunade hablando con una enfermera:

-Hokague-sama!- jadeó- Por…Por favor ayúdenlo!

Mostró el estado del Oji blanco y rápidamente corrieron a socorrerlo, mientras la enfermera llamaba a la familia Hyuuga. Tenten corrió con Tsunade hasta donde le dejaron, por que cuando entraron a sala de operaciones, se le prohibió el paso. Se quedó en la sala de espera, rápidamente llegaron Hiashi y Hinata, esta corrió a un lado de Tenten, pero la misma rechazó cualquier tipo de consuelo y la obligó a sentarse con hiashi mientras ella caminaba de un lado a otro sin poder quedarse quieta.

Se hicieron las 12:00, la 1:00…. Nadie salía de ahí, era increíble ¿tanto tardaban? ¿Tanto daño había hecho? La ponía nerviosa, Muy Nerviosa.

De verdad le parecía increíble que hace apenas un par de días su vida hubiera sido normal. Un equipo que la quería…con un sensei un poco raro, un amigo invaluable como Lee.

Amigos que la apoyaban y sin embargo ella siempre quería mas, se sentía egoísta, de verdad debería haber cambiado de equipo devera haberse ido de allí, no encontrarse a Neji, además, estaba segura de que sus sentimientos no eran reales… pero los de ella sí, y no aguantaba mas el hecho de tener que esperar. A la 1:30 recién, salió Tsunade de dentro de la sala:

-¡¿Cómo está?!- se apresuró a preguntar Tenten

-Tranquila- dijo Tsunade- esta bien, pero perdió demaciada sagre y está debil, es todo, ahora descansa por los efectos de la anestecia. Hiashi-sama ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

Hiahsi se levantó y se fue con Tsunade hacía el despacho que esta tenía en el hospital, Tenten estaba segura de que hablarían de Neji y de algo importante, Asi que unos minutos después de que se fueron dijo a Hinata que se iba a beber algo y fue a espiarlos sigilosamente. Se colocó a unos metros de la puerta y se mantuvo quieta escuchando la conversación.

- Hiashi-sama, con usted puedo ser completamente franca, y desde un principio quiero que lo entiendas todo, ¿tienes idea de quien es la chica de los rodetes?

- se que es compañera de Neji- contestó sin darle mucha importancia- pero no se mucho mas de ella.

- Tenten no es una simple kunoichi, ella se ha ganado un titulo que no ha sido usado en mucho tiempo- prodiguió- ella tiene el título de maestra de las armas, ¿sabe a que me refiero?

Tenten recordó el día que le dieron ese título, fue muy feliz, por que fue tomada encerio por ciertas personas, hasta Neji le sonrió aquel día, ya no era una Chunnin mas, si no, una Chunnin maestra de las armas. Sonrió ante eso.

- Valla al Punto Hogake-sama, No veo el sentido de tanta información- Hiashi sonaba frustrado.

- Hiashi-sama, ¿entiende usted que su sobrino ha sido lastimado por ella? Estoy segura de que fue un accidente, pero el tiro de la Kunoichi fue bastante exacto, no sé si Neji sobrevivirá a eso.

Tenten se quedó pasmada, con cuidado, se fue y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente distanciada, corrió hacia la habitación de Neji, esquivó a la enfermera y a la misma Hinata que no entendía por que tanto escándalo por parte de la chica de ojos almendra. Apenas entró en la habitación lo vió: Tan frágil, tan lindo, conectado a un monton de maquinas inclusive la que mide tus pulsos.

Se acercó lentamente hacía el. Tomó una silla y se sento en ella en el borde de la cama. El no llevaba la camisa y estaba vendado, en un costado se encontraba la Kunai que le había hecho daño. Para la sorpresa de Tenten, no se puso a llorar. Supuso que se había deshidratado después de llorar tanto esos días, solo sintió una pena tremenda y un dolor en el pecho. Se acercó un poco mas y comenzó a jugar con el cabello de Neji:

- Hola Neji… Lamento haberte hecho daño, de verdad no quería hacerlo, fue un accidente, yo te quiero mucho, No te dejes engañar por mi orgullo, solo estaba triste, ¿Por qué rayos te hablo si no estás consiente? No lo sé.- Tomó aire y siguió hablando- De todos modos tienes que sobrevivir, Lee te Necesita, Gay te necesita y yo te necesito, ¿sabes cuando puse esa foto en mi relicario? Un día que tal vez fue normal para ti para mi fue muy especial, estabamos entranando y Gay se habia ido con Lee a dar vueltas alrededor de Konoha, tu y yo combatimos y, por supuesto, ganaste, estaba tan frustrada que cuando descansamos me encorvé contra un árbol y tu… y tu tomaste mis hombros (cosa que me sorprendió) y me enderesaste y dijiste "Algún día me vencerás, hasta entonces, camina recto". – Tenten miró la cara dormirda de Neji con tristesa- Ese día, fue muy especial para mi…caminaré recto pero, ¡quedate a mi lado mientras lo intento Neji!

Lo abrazó, apollando su cabeza en la parte del pecho que no estaba lastimada y se asustó, pues pudo sentir movimiento. Se apartó y pudo ver como el abría los ojos con dificultad y miraba hacia su mano, que se abría lentamente mostrando el precioso y bien cuidado relicario de tenten.

Neji esboso una sonrisa y con una voz debil y quebrada dijo:

-…No iré a ningún lado.

- ¡¡¿¿estabas escuchando??!!- La expreción de tenten en ese momento era memorable.

- Algo…-Hablaba bajito, y costosamente- no entendí mucho de lo que dijiste… solo lo último.

- Guardaste mi relicario, Gracias.

-Hmp…

Guardaron silencio, pero lo raro fue, que no se torno incomodo. Neji cerró los ojos, le costaba respirar. Para la kunoichi esto no pasó desadvertido, se estremeció. Extendió su mano y agarró su relicario:

-No quería hacerte daño- dijo

-Lo sé.- sentenció y esas fueron sus últimas palabras pues cayo rendido en un profundo sueño, y la habitación quedó en un completo silencio.

El día era soleado en la aldea de la oja, los parajos cantaban una tonada que era muy pegadisa. Apenas había algunas nubes en el resplandeciente cielo color celeste. Hace 3 días que a Neji lo habían sacado de aquel hospital, de inmediato el y Tenten reanudaron sus entrenamientos con Gay sensei y Lee. Por supuesto el día que salieron del hospital tubieron que aclarar las cosas, y todo fue para bien ahora ellos eran…Bueno, ¿para que seguir evitando la palabra verdad?, ellos eran novios por así decirlo. Pero ese día los dos iban a hacer algo que Neji creía Necesario, iban a formalizar esa relación.

Para la chica, esto era algo un poco raro, puesto que si (para desgracia de ella) las cosas no iban bien, iban a tener que eliminar aquel compromiso frente a la familia, pero neji le repetía una y otra vez "ya no tengo fuerzas para estar lejos de ti", y con esa frase la kunoichi caía rendida, por que sabía que era la unica persona con la que el abría de esta manera sus sentimientos. Y así fue como acabaron los dos en la puerta del despacho de hiashi esperando a que este los llamara.

- ¿y si me rechaza? No soy una princesa o algo así- dijo.

- hmp… tranquila Tenten, no es tan malo como parece- respondió Neji por centésima vez.

- ¡pero, pero! Acabas de salir del hospital! ¿Por qué quieres entrar otra vez?- el genio sonrio ante eso- No te sonrias, hablo encerio.

- yo tambien, siempre hablo enserio, tranquilizate- y con eso le dio un pequeño beso en la frente que hizo que el corazon de esta latiera con fuerza y su boca se cerrar por, como mínimo, los siguientes 5 minutos.

A los diez minutos, Hiashi abrió la puerta y permitió pasar a los dos chicos. Hiashi tomó asiento y los dos shinobis también frente a su escritorio, Ni en las misiones mas importantes, ni en los exámenes mas rigurosos, tenten se sentía tan nerviosa:

-Neji, ¿esta bien tu amiga? Creo que se esta empezando a poner pálida- dijo el lider de la familia Hyuuga, Neji casi rió y tenten enrojeció por lo que desapareció la preocupación de hiashi- Bueno, ¿a que se debe su precencia?

Tenten miró a neji y este la miró, estaba claro que el que tendria que hablar sería el oji blanco, pues La kunoichi estaba demaciado aterrada.

- Hiashi-sama, tu me enseñaste a decir las cosas de frente, así que eso es lo que haré- tomó aire y siguió- Tenten y yo vamos a comprometernos.

Los dos sintieron como si se hubieran sacado un enorme peso de ensima.

Sin embargo, lo que les pareció extraño, fue que a hiashi no parecía sorprendido, suspiró un par de veces con los ojos cerrados, pero no habló por unos minutos, esto, tensó a tenten mas de lo que estaba, estaba a punto de dar todo por perdido, cuando el lider de los hyuuga tomó la palabra:

- La verdad Neji, Me hubiera gustado que me lo dijeras con un poco mas de anticipación- La cara de los dos chicos parecian platos.

- ¿ a que te refieres Hiashi-sama?- dijo Neji

- a que me hubiera gustado que te atrevieras a decirmelo antes.

- pero lo decidimos hacer tres días, Hyuuga-sama.- abrió la boca por primera vez tenten. Todo era extraño ¿antes? ¿acaso deberian haberlo comunicado a penas lo decidieron? ¿tan evidente era?

- ¿Tres días?- cuestionó, los otros dos asintieron y para la sorpresa de los dos Hiashi comenzó a reir a carcajadas. Ahí si que se sorprendieron los dos, no era algo normal, y menos en Hiashi, era una risa incontenible, como si hubieran contado el chiste mas gracioso de toda la historia – lo lamento- dijo este cuando dejo de reir mientras se secaba las lágirmas, si señores Hishi Hyuuga estaba llorando de la risa- pero deben disculparme, puesto que toda Konoha piensa, que llevan juntos mas tiempo del que puedo imaginar, no tres dias. Por eso me causa gracia, creí que lo habían decidido hace ya mucho tiempo.

Después de semejantes espectáculo los shinobis se fueron de la casa de los hyuuga sorprendidos, ¿toda konoha? Sabian que pasan mucho tiempo juntos pero no pensaban que parecian una pareja…aunque…pasaban juntos todos los dias… en fin, las cosas de las que uno se entera.

Caminando por el centro se encontraron con naruto y Hinata:

- Oigan amigos- dijo Naruto- Vienen a comer ramen?

Tenten sonrió mientras tomaba la mano del hyuuga y se largaba a correr hacia el Ichiraku:

- por supuesto!

Tal vez no por fuera, pero, por dentro, se sentían solos el uno con el otro solo acompañados por el calor del corazón de la persona a la que amaban y se se encontraban (por fin) solos el uno con el otro.

Fin.

Quisiera agradecer a todos mis lectores por seguirme aunque tardé mucho en subir, y tambien quiero contarles que pronto sacaré otro fic Nejiten que espero que lean ;). Me alegra que les halla gustado el fic pues fue hecho por una lectora, para los lectores, recuerden que mi msn es micaelanaro Gracias en serio a todos y espero recibir reviews suyos muy pronto, ha sido un placer escribir para ustedes.

Matta Ne wa!

P.d: he llorado al terminar el fic (si ya sé, que cursi :P)


End file.
